A single phase permanent magnet motor usually includes a stator core, stator windings, and a permanent magnet rotor. The stator core is generally U-shaped, including a pair of pole arms. A pair of magnetic poles is formed at distal ends of the pole arms. The permanent magnet rotor is rotatably disposed between the magnetic poles of the stator core. The permanent magnet rotor includes a rotary shaft and a permanent magnetic member fixed to the rotary shaft using an over-molding process. The present invention provides a new single phase permanent magnet motor.